A worn or damaged vehicle tire must be removed from the rim to be repaired or replaced. After removing the air from the tire, the tire bead must then be broken from the rim before it can be pried over the rim in removing it. Beadbreakers in gas stations and garages are heavy, expensive and require pneumatic or hydraulic power to operate.
A small portable beadbreaker such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,197 requires a source of hydraulic power to clamp jaws onto the wheel rim and a piston actuated foot to bear against the tire bead to remove it from contact with the rim. Another beadbreaker uses opposed discs bearing down on the tire bead as it is rotated to break the bead. This requires a base and means to apply downward force on the discs. Both beadbreakers are auxiliary equipment needed for the sole purpose of breaking the bead.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,335 shows a tire removal device consisting of a jack with tire removing lip adjacent the rim on which the tire is mounted. A tube member extends over the jack shaft above the ratchet and bears against a building rafter. By expanding the ratchet, downward pressure forces the lip down and disengages the tire from the rim. U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,769 uses a frame and a pair of opposed jacks to depress the side of a tire from its rim to enable easy insertion of the lock ring about the tire rim.